Earth-858
Ideas... Redemption: Juggernaut ---> Juggernaut (Cain Marko)'s story of redemption and resurrection of Squidboy (Samuel Pare), ft. Sandman (William Baker), Carter Ghazikhanian, White Phoenix (Jean Grey) --- Kraven III ---> son of Aloysha. "Kraven the Creator". wants to finish his fathers dream of a super zoo. instead of hunting for beast-like victims, such as his predecessors, Kraven genetically altered and mutated victims to become animal like super beings. Alignment: Bad. Donovan Neal ---> "Stallion"; Kraven's most successful patient and was left with all of his sanity and intelligence, but was granted a thirst for danger, adrenaline and trouble. He is fast, agile and has great durability and endurance. Alignment: Bad. Steven Kress ---> "Elephant Steve"; think Rhino but elephantish. Engineered by Kraven III. Initially left insane and infantile from Kraven's experimentation he eventually comes back to reality and breaks free from Kraven's control. Although free and stable, he is left somewhat bashful and childish and often blames himself for what happened. He meets up Avengers where he is initially taken aback by Iron Man's egotism. Strength, speed and agility of an elephant. Ability to remember things that people have said in the past, in sufficient detail to know what date and time they specified, although to say that he never forgets would be inaccurate. (Based off of Mini-Marvel character) Alignment: Good Alexander Baird ---> "Delphi"; Genetically engineered by Kraven to resemble an anthropomorphic dolphin. 'Land Dolphin'. Great ability to swim, but can also burrow and jump in and out of ground like water. Very agile, dextrous and athletic. Smart and natural leader. Kraven's most successful creation but he too sees the immorality and takes a stand against Kraven and evil. Dolphin head, webbed feet/hands. Echolocation, low-light vision, great sense of direction. He only fights for his passion for good in the world - what happened to him can't be undone, but that doesn't mean it has to happen to anyone else. --- Vincent Lacey ---> "Memento"; grew up in Los Angeles as one of Victor Mancha's only friends. genius level intellect, photographic memory. Not necessarily mutant as, although rare, none of those traits are unheard of in humans, and when they are, they are not taking to be considered "Homo Superior". Xavier has gut feelings about this child and is sure they actually are mutant. blah blah blah. kid is mutant. also holds previously undiscovered powers of psychic manipulation and levitation, grows tail with emergence of mutant powers. Alignment: Good arc ft. Rictor (Julio Esteban Richter)... --- Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) and Thor (Thor Odinson) switch bodies after both being accidentally caught in a gateway intended for a skrull hoard by Gateway. Silver Surfer becomes the God of Thunder, wielding Mjolnir and Thor becomes the Cosmic Wanderer, controlling the Cosmic Surfboard. --- Saint Elmo rematerializes through powers beyond his knowledge. Beyond his knowledge too, he is called to gather Torran, Swift Cloud (Jacali Kane), Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru), Nanook, Killraven (Jonathan Raven), Olvido and Echo (Maya Lopez). Each of them were brought from different times, places and dimensions, but each brought as youths from their respective timelines. Saint Elmo cannot explain why he brought them together, he couldn't control himself as he did it, but he feels there's a great purpose. He was not the only one brought back. Ranark the Ravager has returned. Ranark believes this world is not up to standard and wants to purify it of all those inferior to him, by preying on their darkened souls. The youth and their 'innocence', yet to commit the Sin of Aging, are the only things to stop Ranark's terror. Etc. Cameos: Mastodon (David Landers), Goblyn (Goblyn Dean). --- Nowhere Boy (Eric Mattias) arc ft Vanisher, Morph (Kevin Sidney), Bumpkin, Classmates: Sonny Bean, Brute (Trash), Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro), T-Ray (Terry Raymond), Goldballs (Fabio Medina), Dr. Frankenstein (Maximilian von Katzenelnbogen), Shark-Girl (Iara Dos Santos), Match (Benjamin Hamill), Hack, Trance (Hope Abbott;'' love interest'')... --- Forge & H.E.R.B.I.E. ft. Think Tank, Mysterio (Quentin Beck), Daddy Long Legs (Ramsey Kole), Foot of Doom, Videoman (Francis Byte) --- Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) arc ft. Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Serpent (Cul Borson)... Cameo: Thor, Loki (Loki Laufeyson), Ebony Maw (incarcerated), Nick Fury, Gladiator (Kallark) S.H.I.E.L.D. and Thor are at it with Loki and Serpent. Meanwhile Valentina and Quicksilver meet and begin relationship. Quicksilver begins to be protective of Valentina and her work with S.H.I.E.L.D. against Loki and steps up. --- Iceman's X-Men (Bobby Drake) arc ft. Loa (Alan Ryan), Hellion (Julian Keller), Kristie Nord, Piedra Dura, Kiden (Kiden Nixon), Scout (Josef), Specter (Dallas Gibson), Karma (Xi'an Coy), Sunspot (Roberto da Costa), Gentle (Nezhno Abidemi), Reptil (Humberto Lopez; mutant), Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar), Coat of Arms (Lisa Molinari), Cannonball (Samuel Guthrie), Magician (Elliot Boggs), Guardian (Derek Morgan), Anole (Victor Borkowski), Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore), Primal (Teon Macik), Forearme (Michael McCain; good), Armor (Hisako Ichiki), View (Winston Frankowski) +++ Redemption: Elijah Cross & Charm (Gene Nation), ft. Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda), Scorpia (Elaine Coll), Aftershock (Danielle Blunt), Outlaw (Inez Temple), Night Thrasher (Donyell Taylor), Transonic (Laurie Tromette), Speed (Thomas Shepherd), Photon (Jason Dean), Zero (Kenji Uedo), Joystick (Janice Yanizeski), Barone, Reverb, Volton, Alchemist (Jeremy Briggs), Whirlwind (David Cannon), Flower (hesitant), Sumo (Jun Tenta), Answer (Aaron Nicholson), Shatter (former member of Iceman's X-Men) Kind of like Brotherhood of Mutants to Iceman's X-Men. --- Redemption: Greenwich Guardian - Cameo: Havok (Alexander Summers), Americop (Bartholomew Gallows), Support Group: Colonel Jupiter (John Jameson), Captain Wings (Roger Dicken), Human Meteor (Duke O'Dowd), the Great Gambonnos (Ernesto and Luigi Gambonno), Machete (Mariano Lopez), Villains: Random (Marshall Stone III) & Strong Man (Guido Carosella) Superhero & Reformed Villain Support Group - Havok leading the sessions, with Americop as a legal advisor, and Colonel Jupiter as media relations, each struggling with their own demons. Greenwich Guardian joins the group as a chance to turn to fighting crime. --- Redemption: Integer ft. Domino (Neena Thurman), Coldblood-7 (Eric Savin), Oriole (good), Mentallo (Marvin Flumm), Electro (Maxwell Dillon), Blackout (Marcus Daniels), Crossfire (William Cross). Fifty-One --- Flexo the Rubber Man arc... ft. Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) --- Hemingway & Poe(NEW) ft. Gargoyle (Isaac Christians) --- Darwin (Armando Munoz) arc ft Red Dragon, Mimic (Calvin Rankin), D'Spayre, Mellencamp (Seamus Mellencamp) --- Adjudicator arc ft. Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), ADAM Unit Zero, Typeface (Gordon Thomas; bad), Fever Pitch, Headlok (Arthur Goddard)... --- Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) arc ft. Jon Spectre, Ulysses Dragonblood, Farbird, Cameo: Guardian (James Hudson), Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski), Goom (The Thing from Planet X) --- Ronin (Clint Barton) arc ft. Weather Witch, Slapstick (Steven Harmon; bad - think Joker)... --- Thing (Ben Grimm) and Penance (Robert Baldwin): Avengers ft. Ever, Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder), La Lumiere Bleu --- Prodigy (Richard Gilmore) and Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) arc... ft. Black Knight (Dane Whitman), Cortez (Fabian Cortez), Rajah (Kabir Mahadevu), Cloud 9 (Abigail Boylen), Red King (Angmo-Asan), Mister Fear (Alan Fagan), Korvus (Korvus Rook'shir), Albion (Peter Hunter) --- Lost Together: Magma (Sven) and Kuroko (Aya Komatsu) ft. The Hood (Parker Robbins), Microchip (David Lieberman) After years in debt to Doctor Demonicus, the demise of Demonica seemed to be her escape, yet she was unable to turn from the only life she had known and quickly began working alongside The Hood despite something nagging at her to change. Meanwhile, Super Hero of Europe, Magma started questioning how "good" was the good he was doing in the world. His work didn't seem effective; the "good" people he was working for were corrupted. He too found his way working beside The Hood, who promised him a truer world, a more honest world. Kuroko could see the good in the downtrodden Magma. Though he despised himself, she saw him as inspiration. She needed to get out; they needed to get out, but she didn't have away... until one day they met Microchip... --- Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) and Dagger (Tandy Bowen) VS Serafina ft. Death-Stalker (Phillip Sterling), Doorman --- Lectronn (Thomas Samuels) & Gravity (Greg Willis) VS Seahorse ft. Illuminator (Andrew Prentiss), Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) --- Green Goblin (Norman Osborn), Headsman (Cleavon Twain) arc ft. Hellstorm (Daimon Hellstrom) --- Moon Knight (Marc Spector) VS Xorn (Kuan-Yin Xorn) ft. Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) --- "The Undesireables" ---> Kraa the Unhuman, The Nameless One (Voodoo Lord), Dredmund the Druid (Dredmund Cromwell), Ai Apaec, Emperor Thakorr (Highlord), Doctor Demonicus (Douglas Birely), Varnae. Alignment: Bad --- "History Repeats" ---> Gladstone Hawkins, Blerun, Bei-Ming Tian Anachronism (Aiden) arc ft. Kanga Khan, Future Man? --- Colossus (Piotr Rasputin)-Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) crossover ft. Graviton (Franklin Hall), Deathurge, Wong, Beetle (Abner Jenkins, Mk II), Detective Fantome --- Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) & Adamantine vs. Doctor Gross (Vincent Gross) --- Iron Fist (Danny Rand) vs. Jack O'Lantern (Jasone Macendale, Jr.), Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver), Visigoth, Cutthroat (Daniel Leighton) --- Daredevil (Matt Murdock) & Cyclops (Scott Summers), ft. Crossbones (Brock Rumlow), Famine (Roderick Campbell), Moonstone (Karla Sofen) --- Forgotten: Sack, Toad (Mortimer Toynbee), Danger (Otis Johnson II) and Wildcard (Jack Hammer), Cameo: Pyronanos --- Undead: Xarus, Morlun, Topher, Eliphas (Eli Bard) vs Trauma (Terrance Ward), Raizo Kodo, Morbius the Living Vampire (Michael Morbius), Ghost Blade (Sanjay) ft. Night Terror (Varnae), Tabby (Tabitha Gance) --- "Hero Squad" ---> Master Elo, Falcon (Samuel Wilson), Nighthawk (Joaquin Pennysworth), Ramshot (Samuel Caulkin), Mister Justice (Timothy Carney), Yankee Clipper (Patrick Carney) --- Calamity (James Wa), Pierce (Pamela Pierce), Heavy (Dennis Murray), Quiblah (Jared Nelson) vs. Alistair Smythe, Emplate (Marius St. Croix) --- "Fatal Attraction" ---> Tigra (Greer Grant), Thundra, Mortis (Lois London), Valkyrie (Brunnhilde), Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair, Protector (Alexis) --- Cassandra Fiore ---> "Genetic"; can interact with living DNA and alter people's outward physical appearance by tampering with their genetics. Alignment: Bad --- Thomas Thyne ---> Environmental Empathy. Feels pain when nature is hurt, but also builds off its strength. Control plant growth and movement, etc. Alignment: Good --- Henri Pilote ---> "The Pilot"; born in Quebec. Can fly at high speeds. Kind but stubborn and headstrong. Great stamina and endurance. Alignment: Good --- Eugene Hawthorne ---> "Chronicus"; Old, senile. Obsession with time and clocks. Alignment: Bad --- Timothy Vanek ---> "Arc"; Young athletic male. Emotional, but for all the right reasons. Lightning and electric charge manipulation, conjuration and/or projection. Can travel short distances as lightning bolt, without medium. Alignment: Good --- Lohab Couture ---> "Lohab the Great"; very traditional villain. Impressive strength, and speed. Intellect but dim-witted. Alignment: Bad --- Adriel Pietro ---> "Photus"; light manipulation. Can dim or brighten ambient light, control electronic light sources and even bend beams of light. Possesses bioluminescence. Alignment: Good --- Sid Barnes --->"Lead Foot"; Crime boss. Known equally for his love of going fast and his propensity to kick his enemies heads in. Alignment: Bad --- Keith Kilham --->"Contagion". Earth-50701 counterpart. Alignment: Good --- Derek Glenn ---> "First Knife". Earth-1610 counterpart. Alignment: Neutral. --- Leon Matheson ---> "Rainfall". Earth-616, brought back to life. Alignment: Good --- Anageia ---> Giant spider. Misunderstood yet blood thirsty all the same. Ability to speak human tongues. Alignment: Neutral/Bad --- Gruuth ---> Huge, weapon wielding barbarian. Pure, brute strength. Alignment: Neutral/Bad/Good --- Passerine: Messenger & Jackdaw ---> "Messenger"-Evan Browning. Large black wings, dark black superhero suit, with black messenger raven on the front. Blonde hair but black face mask/cowl. Power of flight.; "Jackdaw"-Ava Cole. Small, jet black hair. Sharp, bird-like mask. Black suit with small black waist sash. Power of levitation Kinda Cloak and Dagger like relationship. Alignment: Good -- Owen Baird, Hobart "Hobey" Downie, Pat McGrath, Hannah Morrissey. Coming from all over the continent (Sulligent, Alabama, Commerce Michigan, Kingston, Ontario, and Jasper, Alberta, respectively) and meeting in university, the four were brought together through their school support group for students with special abilities. Owen has the powers of telepathy, empathy, power sensing, limited clairvoyance, psychometry, superhuman tracking/pathfinding, and untapped mediumship, innate capability, power augmentation and psionic blasts. Hobey has the powers of telekinesis, limited biological manipulation, force field generation, kinetic absorption and psychic weapons, and untapped energy constructs, levitation and possession. Pat possesses super human strength, speed, agility, longevity, durability, endurance, increased hearing and the ability to sense danger, as well as limited super human healing. Hannah discovered at a young age she has the power to manipulate snow as well as to perceive things through infrared vision. She also has high tolerance to extreme temperatures/weather, control over ice and limited control over water (hydrokinesis), unrealized waterbreathing, untapped frostbreath and an organic-ice form. Category:Realities Category:Uncleben Category:Earth-858